Howdy, Alley Girl
by E.V.I.T
Summary: Jasper heads to Houston in New Moon and meets a Texan shapeshifter. Story might not stay a oneshot. R


_I was chatting with some friends the other day, almost all of whom wretch at the mention of Twilight. A few like me think the plot could have used a lot of work, but it was okay. And somehow the topic turned towards why Jasper didn't go bat shit crazy with guilt in New Moon and then later on, that the Quileutes couldn't have possibly been the only shapeshifters if all it took was a little spiritual power. Anyways, this is just a quick draft based off that conversation. I may or may not continue it, based on how much school work I'll have and trying to finish my other story which has lain dormant for too long. Enjoy. Reviews would be nice too. Just throwin that out there._

**_This fanchild owns nothing. Not even a pair of clean socks. Just a comfy mattress named Sheryl that won't be making an appearance._**

Sanja was pist. I mean she was spitting-fire mad. Most people would be after locking their keys and cellphone in the car or something like that. They might also be really agravated if their boyfriend left them for another girl. And losing their job could be pretty bad too. But none of those had happened to Sanja today. And they wouldn't really make her very mad.

What caused Sanja to be on the other side of the fence from happy was that she hadn't found anybody to mess with that day. Now it sounds a little self-destructive and irresponsible to go actively looking for a fight, but in Sanja's case she found it highly relaxing. The opportunity to engage in physical aggression and mental awareness was highly celebrated in her environment, mainly her family enjoyed a good tangle. They just had different ways of getting this need or desire fulfilled. Sanja usually got into it with her mom or cousin, but today, and for the past week, the two of them had been too busy to do anything. So Sanja looked to the streets and its gangs for a good tussle. And it had been an epic fail for today.

Kicking a random rock in her way, which then hit a mouse that a cat had been stalking,Sanja watched the unfolding conflict as old as Tom and Jerry. Sanja was reminded of how much she disliked the show. No self respecting cat should allow itself to be pwned by a mouse. The scowl she wore deepened and she kept walking down the darkening street.

She had been sure that she would be able to find someone to fight with in this neighborhood. It was filled with newly built upscale apartments and shopping centers inhabited by rich young people. As a result, it was prime hunting ground for gangs that wanted a little pocket money from the new kids on the block. And a perfect hunting ground for the bored teenager itching for a fight. Except everything seemed so sunshiney and peaceful.

Eye beginning to twitch she turned down an alley between two apartment buildings- and found what she had been looking for. A group of five guys were accosting a couple of girls with rather fancy looking purses. The first thing these guys would notice would be her devilish smirk, followed by the racous laughter that would fall from her lips as she jumped into the center, with fists ready to fly.

But first a deep breathe. And now, Sanja ran towards them.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Jasper walked from one street to the next, quietly trying to lose himself. It was always wonderful returning Houston, even if its tempermental weather made it difficult to choose cloudy days for excursions. Though this time he had simply chosen to visit as an escape from the oppressive environment that had become the Cullen coven. And with the onset of twilight in the city, he could wander with impunity. He wanted to forget the tension that had been gathering within him. He wanted to let himself go in the rush and haze that was Houston.

The people were loud in every way possible. The politics, the ideas, the personalities, everything seeped out of them and even if he hadn't been a empath, he would have been able to feel the strong emotions that rushed through the Houstonians.

A vague smile was slowly erasing the pained look he had worn for so long. For some reason his blood lust always calmed down when he returned home. Perhaps it was the familiarity of the city that made it easier.

Passing by a alleyway between two buildings, he became aware of some yelling and quickly identified five male voices and three female ones. He also heard two of the female voices come rushing towards him. Within seconds the two voices were given faces as their owners ran around a corner at the end of the alleyway. Both were white teenagers carrying expensive purses, inside of which he could hear many tinkling sounds.

They rushed towards him, almost past him, before the taller of the two, a blond wearing blue earings, turned her head as she ran past, screaming, "There's some other girl back there beating up those bastards!"

They continued on until they were out of his hearing range, which was quite impressive since they were rather loud. Must play sports, he decided. Then remembering the other girl suppose to be fighting 'bastards' he rushed towards the sounds of the fight.

He had reached them within seconds, his mind immediately registering a black haired, darkly skinned girl kicking and punching each man in turn, the entire time laughing her head off. A terrifying grin or maybe it was a snarl was permanently etched on her face.

Jasper realized that she was playing with them, like a cat with its food. She would punch each one with amazing accuracy, but would not deal any truly debilitating blows, each time spinning away from what could have potentially finished the fight.

Jasper lurked in a dark corner watching the fight with interest as the girl handled herself with impressive grace. From this corner, he watched as things started to turn sour. One of the men had picked up a pipe and two others had pulled out knives. The girl had not seemed to notice this.

Too entranced by the girl's fighting ability, Jasper thought nothing of revealing himself as he joined the fray. With his own hands he quickly placed one man, the one holding a pipe, in a sleeper hold, as his leg kicked another knife-wielding one against a wall. He watched both men pass out. By this time the girl had noticed him and was no longer as smiley, but she finally dealt crippling blows to the remaining two.

She turned to face him, when the forgotten fifth man quickly jammed his knife into her left shoulder. Both Jasper and the girl hissed at the man and simultaneously kicked the man. Neither had counted on the other doing anything and had put extra force into their kicks. A sickening crunch could be heard from the man's neck as he fell to the ground.

Jasper stared at the wide-eyed girl as she clutched at the knife in her shoulder, hissing softly. Blood was leaking from the wound. Blood...that did not smell particularly_ appealing_ to him. In fact...it smelt like..._those dogs back at Forks!_ The only difference was the smell of cats and birds lingered instead of that of a dog. The girl wasn't the only one wide-eyed now.

"Hey, Mister, can you pull the knife out? Or if you're squeamish call the number on the inside of that jacket over there." She gestured at a brown leather jacket that had been abandoned near a blue dumpster. Jasper began to walk towards it before he walked quickly(quick for a human) back to the girl and grasped the knife's hilt. If it smelt bad, the blood shouldn't be a bother, right?

"Alright, way to go. Keep the firm grasp on it and then just pull it out smoothly, m'kay?" She was staring straight ahead, away from where Jasper stood behind her. "Oh, and don't freak out if the blood stops immediately. Genetic defect."

Jasper snorted, but pulled the knife out quickly in the manner she suggested. She hissed as it went, but as soon as it was out, she let loose a quiet moan. Jasper watched as immediately the blood congealed and skin began to visibly knit together until there was not even a scar left. He wasn't sure why he said what he said, but it would trigger a most bizarre friendship and bond. "That is certainly more than a genetic defect, shapeshifter."

She swore in Spanish, before saying, "Well, I guess I don't need to explain that do I? But let's play twenty questions. I want to know why a mosquito helped me, especially being aware of my kind. And by the way, My name is Sanja Guerrera"

"Mine's Jasper Whitlock. Pleasure to meet you."

Now, as he left the alleyway with the girl, he was sure of why he left. It was all very curious. And he was already dead, so it wouldn't kill him to find out, right?


End file.
